


sending a dream into the universe

by sushihighroller



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihighroller/pseuds/sushihighroller
Summary: A short little thing where Drayden imagines what sex with Iris would be like.





	sending a dream into the universe

She's his mentee. Any relationship other than one strictly between a boss and a subordinate would be inappropriate, but he can't help his dreams. She haunts them, every night, when she comes to him, begging him to take her to bed. Granted, it's not inherently sexual, she's just seeking asylum, but his brain takes the idea of Iris in trouble, and runs with it. In his dreams, he invites her into his bed and pulls her clothes off, licking and sucking on the sensitive parts of her body.

She always shudders in surprise and ecstasy, as he pushes and pulls her towards her peak. His own arousal pulses at her reaction. He pushes himself against her sex, wet and dripping with her own arousal. Her eyes flutter like she wants it, but she's so young and Drayden hesitates. It's only when she pulls him down into a kiss that he even starts to consider it. She reacts to him with aplomb, sucking and biting at his neck. His dick strains further, and she stretches her arms up to the headboard, clearly preparing herself.  


He can't bring himself to sully her, at least not yet. Her eyes are pleading, her body shifting up against him, and he only has so much willpower. He stretches down to kiss her again, the passion belying his restraint. She whines and keens, and he presses a few fingers against her vulva. She ruts against the pressure automatically, and he can pretend for a minute that it's not absolutely essential to him to rut inside her.

She moans and cries at the pressure, clearly not satisfied. He can't bring himself to do it, to go there. He leans down again, and his moustache and beard are enough to start her giggling. It's an odd mix of playfulness and arousal, and all he wants to do is hop on board. She reaches up to scratch at his face and it makes him growl in response. The space between her legs is slick with her own arousal and his saliva, and he bends himself to lick at her again.

She sighs with the sensation of his tongue on her and it takes all he has in him not to pull his pants down and enter her roughly. She comes to him and she wants this, he reminds himself. She's his mentee, but she comes to him and wants. He has to be able to feel okay about this.

In his dreams, she's biting and clawing, ready for everything he wants to give her. He pulls his pants down, suspenders long forgotten. He shoves himself into her roughly, not quite enough lubrication to make the motion slick, but all he has to do is get himself inside her and it will be slick enough.

It's glorious, when he's fully sheathed. Her body bends to him, in a way he's never experienced with any other partner. She reaches up to claw at him, his beard, his moustache. She can't stop playing with his face, and she never ceases to remind him how impossible his desires are. Her nails dig and scrape at his sides as he starts to move within her.

She feels glorious, her wet heat embracing and milking him. He pushes inside her again brusquely, more for his own pleasure than hers, but she cries anyway. Her whines drive him to further heights, rutting into her body relentlessly. She's getting close, he can feel it, her body closing in around him inside of her. He fucks her a little harder, trying to maintain his rhythm for her own pleasure. She comes not much later, crying and grasping at his sides.

He's not done with her though, and drives himself to completion within her body. He lays against her for as long as she can stand, before she taps him, signaling him to move. His body, heavy over hers, shifts to move. He can't help the way he gathers her in his arms. He knows she's young, but he can't help himself. She lies against him, completely boneless and at ease. His heart flutters a bit and he tenses to pull her closer. He looks at her face, trying to catch her eyes, but she’s already asleep.

She’s young, but he can’t help the way he feels about her.


End file.
